


The only thing💋

by theaternerd01506



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Character(s), Other, Ultimate ballet dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaternerd01506/pseuds/theaternerd01506
Summary: This is a backstory for one of my danganronpa oc‘s. His character is biased on all you wanna do-Six the musical.
Kudos: 1





	The only thing💋

Life, it's like a mixtape a friend gives you, you never know what is in store for you, and some times the songs are great, sometimes you only like some, and sometimes, you get delt a load of shitty songs.   
I got the last one, and well, it may have been my fault, I may have been just stupid, too naive, maybe I wanted more then what I had at the time, maybe I was too weak, maybe, just maybe, I was young. Too young to know better, too young to see the bad intentions behind the kind eyes of those around me.   
Maybe that's why.  
But you can never truly know, ever, no matter how many times you go over it.   
I was only around two and a half when my mom left. Melissa was around four, so she was a lot more heartbroken about it. I didnt know mom much, but Melissa, mom was the person she was closest with, and even though she was young, it put a lot on her, a lot of trust issues. That was probably triggered the start of her severe anxiety issues.   
There was years of my sister, my dad, and I alone, it was depressing as hell. So I started to dance, it was able to make them smile, so I worked as hard as I could, wanting to make them happy again. It was kinda the little dililusions of a five year old thinking he could make everything better by dancing. He could make then happy, and maybe they would forget about mom. But it didnt work. Every smile would fade. But I didnt give up, that was how I found my love for Ballet.  
Then my dad started dating again.   
Melissa didnt take it well. She for a while felt like dad was just replacing mom. Although eventually she got over it, or she just stopped showing how much it hurt.   
I didnt really mind, most of the women were nice. They would help me with dancing. Although, some didnt seem to like the idea of me doing Ballet. Although those women never stayed around long.   
Well most of those women.  
I was only twelve, almost thirteen when she came in. It was when dad was dealing with a lot of stress from work.   
She was home a lot, watching the two of us. She made food, although, for some reason she seemed to like Melissa a lot more then me.  
I didnt notice it at first, not calling me down for dinner till there was only a little bit left, the looks she gave me. The comments.  
"Jippy, you little shit, next time you decide to go play nutcracker, keep it down. Nobody wants to hear your little dead end hobby."  
Soon it moved to no dancing in the house, and if he did, there would be hell to pay. Dad was too busy to ever see it. And I never would get the chance to talk to her about it   
But hey, at least I still had dance practice every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. I was registered into a local ballet program when I was 6. And I quickly was able to move up the ranks, I was one of the best dancers there. I was top of my class, and I was my dance instructors favorite student.   
Now classes were only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I had been offered private lessons by Mr. Branson. I mean how could I say no, my dance teacher wanted to give me private lessons!   
That was my first mistake...  
The first few weeks went by normally. We worked on ways I can better my flexibility, he taught me a few techniques that I could use.  
The third week was when things seemed to get more physical...  
It wasnt anything big, just strange touches to 'help my form' and such.   
I found it strange, but brushed it off as he was just trying to help.   
The forth week is when it all truly started. I cam into the studio in tears. My dads girlfriend took me, and Melissa wasnt in the car this time. So she didnt hold back on the insults.  
"You know, your the reason your dad is so stressed, he has to spend half his check on your stupid hobby. Do you truly get how much of a nuisance you are? God. Well have fun with lessons today Jippy." She said as she parked the car in front of the studio on sunday.  
I stepped out if the car with my dance bag, full of clothes to change into after I was done.   
Tears filled my eyes as I moved quickly in and pass the front desk. My head down as tears fell down my cheeks. I was a bit early, as allways, I hoped that I had beat Mr.Branson to the studio.   
I opened the door and stepped into our usual dance room. Closing it behind me quickly as I glanced around. Tears still streaming down my cheeks as I trembled.   
"Jip?" I heard Mr. Branson's scruffy voice ask. I whipped my head to see him sitting at his desk, his blonde hair up in a ponytail, light stubble on his chin as always.

I froze. I didnt know what I could do. I tried to whipe my tears away, but they kept falling, I tried so hard to stop the tears from falling, that I didnt notice Mr. Branson get up.   
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. I glanced up and he had knelt down in front of me, getting down to my level, "Hey bud, what's wrong?"   
And it all spilled out. About my mom leaving, about my dads girlfriend. About all the words that keep cutting deeper then knifes. All she had said, all she had done, it all came out along with floods of tears.   
"Hey, hey, its gonna be okay, your doing great okay? You know that? You need something to get your mind off all this..." he said as he spoke in a calming tone. "Here, I know just the thing to make you feel better, do you trust me?"  
I should have said no, I should have just asked to continue dance practice, I should have moved away, "Yes sir, I do."  
But I didnt. So, he gave a nod as he moved to bring down the shades and move back to me, "Okay bud, just do as I say, and I will make you forget all the bad things she said."  
And that was the beginning of the end...you can guess what happened. Did I enjoy it? No...I didnt...but he was helping right? He cared, he showed me kindness, right?   
This was how it was for the next two months. Every week. I got used to it. I bought foundation, covered up what needed to be covered. I waited for the bruses to heal, only for them to scar, although mainly because every time it would heal a little, they would get pushed and bruised more. I was supposed to enjoy this right?  
Then dad broke up with his girlfriend. I was free from all the words. I was still trapped though. I told Mr. Branson that I wouldnt need his help anymore, I tried to end it with him, but that's when more bruised came. More scarred. That's when Melissa started noticing.  
She walked on one day on my covering my scars with makeup. I told her to let it go, and it was from dance. But she didnt let it go.   
She told dad...  
Dad came to me with her.   
And I had no choice, I told them everything....everything.  
I was grounded for a good three months after that. Although, they went easy on me. It was wrong. I learned my lesson. And I was pulled out of the studio.   
My dad called one of his ex's who was in law school. She was working with a law team as a way to get experience she needed to graduate.   
We were filing a lawsuit against him...  
There were interviews, and a ton of law stuff that I couldn't understand.   
There was one time I did understand though...  
I was in an interview with his ex, going over everything that happened.  
"Your such a little slut"  
She cut me off. I starred at her with wide eyes, "W-what..."   
She stood moving to lock the door and close the blinds.   
I had never felt more scared in my life. She turned back to me, "You expect this lawsuit to work? Nobody's going to believe you, hell I dont even believe you. You just want some attention."  
"No! I-" she placed a finger over my lips.   
"Shhhh, I can make people believe, but well first I would have to believe myself that a grown man would want anything to do with some ballet boy" she moved and touched my chest.   
I flinched I felt my eyes well up with tears, "P-please n-no"   
"Theres no way out of this one sweat pea. So, your gonna show me what you got, aren't you? You little bitch."  
I was scared, she was gonna help me if I did...it would be bad if I didnt...so I did as she said.   
I repeated history, I repeated a mistake. And I hated it. I felt so violated. More scars...although these ones couldn't be seen.  
We won the case....everyone was happy, even me. But, her eyes were allways on me. Making sure I kept my mouth shut.   
So I didnt say a word. Not to anyone.   
Then something good finally happened when I was fourteen. I got accepted to Hope's peak academy. I was an Ultimate! My 'dead end hobby' was now my key to success! And everyone was happy. I was too, and nobody was glaring at my back. I was weary, but I was excited. Two years, then I would go to Hope's peak, live a life of happiness, without people skewing me over!   
Middle school was the only thing in my way. And I decided, why not try dating...  
And that is where I was a dumbass again.   
Middle schoolers were harsh...  
You would believe they loved you, you would make a connection. But all they wanted was sex, or fame, or money.   
But I kept falling for it...time after time. I was so so so stupid.  
So now I'm here. Hope's peak in front of me. Was it all my fault? Was it just bad luck? Was it some higher power deciding to make my life hell?   
You decide.   
I've learned my lessons, even though I allways try to give people the benefit of the doubt.  
I've learned that most people, all they want to do is....  
💋

**Author's Note:**

> I will be there to cry and the comments with you all. Jip is one of my favorite oc’s I’ve made, I will probably put in a collection if I do more of my characters backstory’s.


End file.
